<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>歧路（二） by Embers_Snse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688113">歧路（二）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embers_Snse/pseuds/Embers_Snse'>Embers_Snse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>all湛</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embers_Snse/pseuds/Embers_Snse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>歧路（二）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二章</p><p>        怎么办……<br/>
蓝湛被药力和奇异的酥麻感烧灼得无力反抗，湿润的眼眸无助看着他，竟然隐隐一股哀求之意，被分开的双腿紧绷着想要并拢，然而双手无力推拒的样子越发激起那人的欲望。<br/>
"奇了，蓝二公子素来端庄自持，清冷高贵似神仙中人，竟然肯低头服软？就这么怕被肏吗。"男人越发起了性致，也不再逗弄他，话音刚落，一只手便直直探去那私密处。<br/>
"不、不要！！"<br/>
"咦？"<br/>
没有摸到意料之中的物什和毛发，只有一片光滑干净微微鼓起的软肉，手感湿滑触感柔嫩，中间一条小缝还在淌着水，这……<br/>
男人嗤笑一声，凑到他脸旁舔舐耳廓，"我说呢，好歹蓝二公子也是顶级世家的嫡系出身，怎么遇到个淫贼就被吓成这幅模样，原来这端庄自持的外表下是这样一副淫乱的身子。"<br/>
蓝湛紧闭双眼，强忍泪意，到底是被发现了，自己这不同寻常的身体……他知今日这一劫无论如何是逃不过了，只是……魏婴……作为他的未亡人，终究是对不起他。<br/>
男人手掌上下摩挲着那片软肉，感受着柔嫩湿滑的触感，时而用中指微微翘起触碰花唇，待整只手都湿润了，便分开花唇去寻那花核，两根手指轻轻上下按压，复又画圆转圈，直玩得蓝湛下身湿哒哒的，如被春雨冲刷的小路，泥泞不堪。<br/>
"嗯……哼…………"蓝湛咬紧牙关，竭力遏制自己的呻吟。<br/>
他和魏婴虽成亲一年有余，可实打实的性事也只有两次。玄武洞第一次被强压着破了身，除了痛几乎没有别的感受，第二次就在不久前魏婴生日那天，他向来寡言少语，不懂怎样开口让魏婴知道他已放下当日被强迫之事，魏无羡也避而不提这话口，便只好陪他喝酒。自己素来是个一杯倒，魏婴也喝多了，半推半就便行了夫妻之礼。<br/>
一开始还是痛的，后来虽不痛了，但也仅是一股轻微的酥麻感，不过一会儿便结束，从没有过今日这种感受……很奇怪，很难耐，很……很舒服……<br/>
男人搂着蓝湛翻过身，将他面朝自己压在榻上，解开腰带扯去腰封，纯白带着云纹的衣衫铺散在他身下，衬得那肌肤如珠似玉。<br/>
想来魏婴是个会疼人的，事事顺着他，便是嫁来夷陵也让蓝湛随自己喜好遵循蓝氏服制，不用穿那浓艳的红黑配色。<br/>
男人细细用目光描摹，他全身细瘦却不见骨，细长脖颈，精巧锁骨，红嫩乳头，纤细流畅的腰身，紧实平坦的小腹，光洁无毛的下体，细长笔直的腿，还有那微皱着的眉，本该柔情万分偏生被蓝家养的含霜带雪如今又沾染情欲的眼，高挺精致的鼻梁，紧闭着的柔软肉感的唇……就这样通通袒露于眼前。<br/>
这世上怎有人能生成这样……他痴迷地望着蓝湛，用目光抚慰他全身每一寸肌肤，这样极致的清冷又极致的纯，他只须无悲无喜撇你一眼，便能勾的人心中欲念横生，杂念四起，想膜拜他，亵渎他，玷污他，玩弄他，得到他……<br/>
男人轻吻他的眉眼，他的鼻头，想吻他的唇却被侧过头躲开，也不强迫，只顺势向下舔吻啃噬他的脖子，咬住喉结吮吸，吸得那里一片通红，又一路向下吻过胸口、乳首、肚脐、小腹，最后分开他的双腿，埋首于那片令人向往的湿润之地。<br/>
"啊……！你……别……你无耻！嗯啊……"男人用舌头上下舔舐那条小缝，陌生的快感让从未受过如此待遇的蓝湛吓得惊呼，又羞又恼，想要合拢双腿，又被男人强按着打开。<br/>
这无耻淫贼！小人！怎能这样，这样轻薄于他……那里……那里怎么能……怎么能……<br/>
"哈啊……嗯……不……"<br/>
男人舌头轻挑开肥厚柔软的花唇，转着圈舔上那颗已经悄悄挺立起来的花核，粗糙的舌苔刺激着敏感的小红豆，激起强烈快感让蓝湛再难忍耐呻吟，双唇微张，呼吸越发急促，复又羞赧于那样的声音闭上嘴。他感受着男人时而用嘴唇包裹住花核吮吸，时而用舌头上下拍打着阴核，从没有过的激烈感受刺激着蓝湛每一寸神经，穴里流出的淫水快要濡湿身下床铺，他难耐地挺起下身又放下，无助扭动着，像是躲避，又像是将花穴更加打开送于男人唇间。<br/>
"啊…啊……嗯……哈啊，不要……嗯……"蓝湛小声呻吟，被快感抚慰着，折磨着，脚趾蜷缩着，双腿紧紧夹住男人的头。他大腿内侧的肌肉紧绷着颤抖，挺翘丰嫩的臀夹紧，眼见就要高潮。<br/>
男人一口咬住花核，用牙齿轻轻啃噬厮磨，蓝湛哪里受得了这等刺激，双眼紧闭，红唇轻启，高扬着下巴，腰部拱起好看的弧度，双臀紧绷着，大腿狠狠夹着男人的头到达了巅峰……<br/>
像是耗尽全部力气，蓝湛浑身无力瘫倒在榻上，如同濒死的鱼大口喘息，失神般望着榻顶。<br/>
"如何？我的蓝二公子，"男人欺身上前，解开他被绑在身后有些麻木的双手，揉捏几下缓解不适，抚弄他的脸，拭去脸上泪痕，"此等极乐，你那短命鬼丈夫给过你吗？"他轻吻他的唇，这一次蓝湛已无力躲开，"我可是听说……夷陵老祖魏无羡，是个鸡巴短小的无能废物啊。"<br/>
他起身褪去衣衫，强健饱满的身体一览无余，宽肩窄腰，长臂舒展，只全身大大小小的伤痕密布，也不知是受了什么罪才会有这样多疤痕。待他脱下长裤，那早就傲然挺立的褚红色粗长物什弹跳出来，鸡蛋大小的龟头上马眼兴奋嗡张着。蓝湛被吓的闭上眼侧过头去，不敢再看，那物件儿好生狰狞……破身时他也偷瞧过魏婴的，不过男人一指大小，远不是这般模样，这人是怪物不成？！<br/>
"别怕呀二公子，"男人强拉过他一只手去摸自己身下阳物，"好好摸摸它，"他带动着蓝湛的手上下套弄着，不多时马眼便兴奋地流出了水，发出噗叽噗叽的水声，淫靡又羞耻，"它能给你人间极乐……"<br/>
好湿……好大……好烫……和魏婴的一点都不一样……<br/>
"让它插进你的穴里好不好，"男人明知蓝湛已经臊得不行满脸通红，越发起了逗弄他的心思，"我知道你下面很湿，很痒，很空虚，想要的不行。"<br/>
"你住口，住口！我没有，"蓝湛瞪着那双秋水般的眸子，竟是带上了哭腔，"我才没有……啊…嗯……别…嗯……"<br/>
"是吗？"男人伸出两指猛地插入花穴，故意四下搅弄发出湿淋淋的水声，像性器一样进出抽插着，搅出穴里的淫水，蓝湛身下嗯床榻都濡湿了一片，"蓝忘机，你还是这般不坦诚。"<br/>
"想来魏无羡那厮是个暴殄天物的废物，一年多也没能教你知晓什么叫人间极乐，"男人抽出手指。将带出的水涂抹在蓝湛胸前乳头，他拉开蓝湛双腿，手握着性器用龟头上下拍打逗弄那颗红肿挺立的小豆，在穴口来回摩擦着，感受着花穴羞涩又主动地嗡张着挽留，"既然如此，那便我来。"<br/>
话音刚落，还不待蓝湛反应，粗硬肉棒便猛地插入花穴，借着湿滑淫水一插到底，把那窄小幼嫩的穴口撑得饱涨，花唇贴在男人茂密的阴毛上。<br/>
"啊！好涨……你出去……出去！"蓝湛毫无准备便被陌生性器插入小穴，双腿被男人掌控，两只手不断推拒着，却无论怎么也推不开。<br/>
怎么可以这样，这样欺负人……<br/>
"你出去……疼……啊……"<br/>
"真的是疼吗，蓝二公子？蓝湛？"男人就着插入的姿势停顿着，一手拭去他眼角不受控制的眼泪，感受着那穴从紧绷逐渐变得放松，内里媚肉开始温柔地贴在肉棒上轻轻收缩着，用实际行动表达着它们的欢喜和饥渴。<br/>
男人轻笑，"你犯禁了，蓝二公子。"<br/>
"嗯……啊……啊……"肉棒开始深入浅出，由慢到快，最后大开大合抽插起来，每一次都整根抽出又整根没入，每一下都捣至深处，直捣能给蓝湛带来极乐享受的花心。<br/>
无论蓝湛表面如何抵触，那噗嗤噗嗤的水声却无从遮掩。穴里媚肉层层叠叠夹紧收缩着，如万千只小手抚摸揉弄着男人的肉棒，他舒爽得直抽气:"蓝二公子当真极品，这小穴又湿又紧，绞得我都舍不得出来呢。"<br/>
他双手将蓝湛搂起，一手揽腰一手抱臀，让他双腿大张紧紧贴着自己，每一次撞击都让阳具根处茂密硬挺的毛发骚弄过挺立的花核，每一下都带来别样的快感，让蓝湛控制不住呻吟出声。<br/>
"啊……哈啊……嗯，你，出去，啊……"仅剩的理智在提醒着他拒绝，可是，怎么办……这种事怎么会这样……这样舒爽……<br/>
他的双手在快感的侵袭中逐渐放弃抵抗，在抽插中从男人胸膛顺势攀上了他的脖颈，下意识地贴近他身体摩擦着胸前被冷落的乳头，逐渐沉溺于强行侵犯他的男人施与的快乐。<br/>
他不再拒绝男人的索吻，甚至伸出嫩红小舌与之共舞。从身体每一处传来的感受于他而言都是新奇的、舒服的、前所未有的，他控制不住对快感的渴望，仿佛一只名叫欲望的猛兽从他身体里被释放了出来。<br/>
忽的一冷，肉棒突然从肉穴离开，蓝湛不解地睁开眼，适应了火热性器与抽插的身体涌上极度的空虚和不满。<br/>
"嗯……别……别出去……<br/>
男人爱怜地看着身下人，将他翻过身成腰部下陷跪趴在床上的姿势，那生得比常人更加精致美丽的后穴与花穴均暴露于空气中。纤细的腰与挺翘丰润的臀形成一道绝美的弧线，男人上下摩挲揉捏着他的臀肉，欣赏片刻，便埋下头舔舐他小巧嫣红的后穴。<br/>
"别，别舔那里……好奇怪……"<br/>
蓝湛感受着后穴微妙的快感，轻扭着臀。<br/>
"嗯……"<br/>
男人直舔得那穴眼抽搐收缩，复起身重新将肉棒插入花穴中。<br/>
"嗯、啊……！"空虚的肉穴迎回肉棒，蓝湛餍足地舔了舔唇，凤眸迷离，臀部翘得更高，期待着带来更多快感的抽插。<br/>
男人肉棒却只插入一半，又慢又轻地来回捣弄着，带来细细的酥麻感，不仅没解了痒，反而更加让人难耐。<br/>
蓝湛转过头来，用一双澄澈带水的眸子看着他，无声催促着。<br/>
"想要吗？"<br/>
"……"<br/>
"想要的话，要开口才有哦。"男人低下身，坏笑着揉捏他敏感的乳头，"乖，说你要我，"他声音轻柔呢喃，仿佛在诱哄着天真无辜的稚子，又仿佛暗夜的恶魔引诱着不谙世事的神佛。<br/>
"说你要我，我便给你这世上极乐。"<br/>
"嗯……要……要你。"蓝湛早已被快感灼烧得理智全无，扭动着腰身引诱着，勾引着。<br/>
不染俗尘的仙子一朝被诱哄进情欲的深渊，再难逃脱。<br/>
"乖，"男人得偿所愿，肉棒一插到底，进出得大开大合，"都依你。"<br/>
"嗯……哼……"潮水般涌来的快感让蓝湛十分受用，拼命咬住嘴唇才能尽力克制呻吟。<br/>
"为什么要忍耐，你明明很爽，不是吗？"男人轻轻掰开他咬住的唇，用手指逗弄他的唇舌，蓝湛羞耻地蜷缩起脚趾，"我已设下结界，没有人会听到的，"他继续诱哄着，"叫出来吧，在我面前，你可以展露你所有的欲望——好的，不好的，快乐的，愤怒的。"<br/>
"嗯……不……"<br/>
"真的不？"他更加快速用力地抽插着，肉棒一寸寸碾过穴道，狠狠顶弄他的花心，用龟头搅弄着、碾磨着、鞭笞着，让快感层层叠加，一次又一次把蓝湛推向更高的情欲巅峰，让他沉迷，让他失控。<br/>
"啊……哼啊………"<br/>
"那条抹额束缚了你十八年，"男人继续在他耳边吐息，"这里没有别人，只有你我，"他将他再次翻过身来，蓝湛双腿自觉张开，那红肿花穴大张着迎接伟岸阳物，男人猛地肏进去:"叫出来吧。"<br/>
过快的抽插将淫水搅得出了白沫，粗硬蓬发的阴毛碾磨刺激着顶端挺立的阴核，过于强烈的快感一步步紧逼着，就要到了……内心有什么东西快要冲破出来……<br/>
"啊……啊……嗯啊……好……好舒服……啊……！"<br/>
男人狠狠大力撞击那最是极乐的一点，精液强有力喷射而出，冲刷着小穴、花心。蓝湛穴眼抽搐着夹紧，从未体验过的美妙高潮来袭，他放下最后的矜持，饱含情欲的呻吟不再隐忍克制，素来清冷的嗓音变得柔软婉转，尾调高扬，每一声都在发泄，在释放。<br/>
"啊嗯……嗯……啊……"<br/>
极致紧绷的身体瘫软下来。高潮过后的余韵仍在，蓝湛仰头大口喘息着，仿佛死过一回般。<br/>
男人披上袍子，拿过蓝湛外衫裹上他身体，抱着他出门向院落后方的泉眼走去。<br/>
蓝湛的身体还在不时颤抖着，满脸潮红，紧闭双眼，双手拉着男人衣襟蜷缩在他怀里。<br/>
从今夜起，有些东西已然不同了。</p><p> </p><p>        不做人的感觉真快乐！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>